


The big 3 - 0

by phisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Turning Thirty, just a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen
Summary: It's a special day that only happens once a year, on the 25th of December.





	1. Chapter 1

**Song 'Everything' © Jason Wade, 2009 SKG Music L.L.C.**

* * *

It was early. Too early.

Yuuri had been on edge all night, afraid that he wouldn't hear the alarm in the morning. As a result, he had barely slept. Being sleep-deprived was a small price to pay, he reasoned, since the consequences for sleeping in would have been disastrous. Today, at least.

He slithered out of bed, thankful that they hadn't been all tangled up. He looked at Victor as he quietly dressed. He was sound asleep, barely being covered by the duvet. Yuuri's eyes lingered on his semi-exposed ass. _Today is going to be awesome. I can't wait!_ He smiled, and felt his cheeks flush a little.

Before leaving, he went through his mental check list. Everything was fixed, in order and in place. He was prepared. He could only hope that Victor was too, once he woke up.

After putting on his shoes and coat, he sent a text message.

_To: Victor_

_Happy birthday! First, I want you to know that I love you so much. Second, take a look in the bathroom. Where? I think you know. If you don't, think of last night. Happy hunting! /Y_

He closed the front door, feeling giddy inside.

* * *

Victor felt Makkachin dig on Yuuri's side of the bed. He had always wondered why dogs did that. Everything's already soft and fluffy in a human bed, digging around won't change that.

"Yuuri, tell him to stop." No response. "Yuuri?"

He opened his eyes. Sat up. Stretched out his arms.

"Yuuri?" _He's up already? Wow._

Victor got out of bed, and peered out from the bedroom. "Yuu~ri? Is he out, Makka?"

The poodle wagged his tail when he heard his name being called. He made no effort to answer the question.

Victor went back to the bed and checked his phone. A lot of mentions on Twitter and Instagram. And a text message.

After reading it, he lost control over his face as it was taken over by a beaming super nova smile.

* * *

"Bathroom, huh? Let's see what you've hidden in here." This was easy, he knew exactly where to look. The bathroom cabinet had showed itself to be extremely useful the previous evening. _So, nothing on it. In it, maybe?_

He opened the doors and noticed a gift box. Victor made an appreciative squeal. "That's just so cute!"

He opened it. A pair of of underwear, Dolce & Gabbana. _With instruments on? Okay...?_ He found a small note in the box, with Yuuri's tidy handwriting on it.

_Great job, you found it! I hope you wear them today, you're probably naked right now. Next, look in the closet! Your side! /Yuuri_

_ps. Maybe I'll blow your horn later... ;)_

Victor laughed. "Oh, you're killing me! God, I love you."

* * *

Of course, he had to put them on. In all honesty, he would probably have chosen something more low-key and classic if it was up to him, but that print on the underwear combined with that message... How could he not wear them?

He was really entertained by this little scavenger hunt. Victor walked over to the closet and opened his side. Nothing really stood out. Everything was neatly folded and organised, as always. _What have you hid in here?_

It took a while for Victor to notice the envelope taped to the inside of the door. "That's sneaky. You knew that I would start with the clothes."

He took it down and opened it. Inside was another note as well as a chocolate heart, wrapped in red metallic foil.

_You are my heart._

_Next, I want you to see if there's something hidden in the kitchen. Think doggie style. /Yuuri_

Victor's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Victor was clearly missing something. He'd looked everywhere. On every cupboard, in every cupboard, on the stove, in the oven, in the fridge... He was losing his patience. _You're not going to outsmart me, rest assured._

He made a cup of coffee, his eyes scanning every nook and cranny of the kitchen as he waited for the brewer to finish its job. "Where have you put it, Yuuri?" The siphon brewer sputtered as it finished brewing the coffee.

Victor sat quietly, occationally taking a sip. Thinking. _Honestly, what happens if I can't find it?_ He got distracted as Makkachin walked over to him, begging for attention. Victor absentmindedly scratched the dog behind the ear.

As Makkachin went over to his water bowl for a drink, Victor saw that both the food and water bowl were slightly elevated. The plastic mat underneath the bowls was clearly hiding something.

"Okay, that was actually clever. Not as fun, but clever."

Victor waited until Makkachin was done, and went over to retrieve the hidden gift. It was flat and heavier than it looked. As he opened the box, he felt his heart clench a little. A framed photo from when they exchanged vows during the summer.

He almost wanted to cry when he remembered how Yuuri had claimed that the photographer's camera got stolen, and that there would be no memories from that day. Ever. All due to the fact that they had been alone with the marriage officiant and the photographer, with no other cameras or smartphones readily available.

Victor got caught in the memories of that day. Yuuri had looked so distraught that time when he got the call, too. It was all very believable. _I absolutely love you. You planned it all along, didn't you?_

He turned the frame over and saw a small card being stuck to the back. He opened the card, and had to collect himself a little after reading it.

_My dear Husband._

_I hope you can forgive me, but I know you actually like surprises and the unexpected. Text me when you're ready to go out. I'll be waiting for you._

* * *

The text told him to go to the rink. Victor took Makkachin along for the walk.

St Petersburg was amazing this time of the year. The city was covered in a soft blanket of snow, and felt serene. Snow had that effect, Victor thought. Silencing everything, making everything more innocent and pure.

He got caught up thinking about his day so far. He felt extremely thankful. For his Life. His Love. His husband. Imagine that turning thirty could be so pleasant?

He entered the building and told Makkachin to stay in the dressing room, before going out to the rink. As he was about to open the door out to the rink, he saw a note stuck to the handle.

_Welcome! Come and take a seat._

As he opened the door, he heard music. He didn't recognise it. He walked alongside the stand and saw him. There on the ice. He sat down, understanding what was about to happen.

As soon as they saw each other, Yuuri started to skate towards him with the most wonderful smile on his lips.

"You're just in time. Watch. And listen."

And with those words, he took off. Confessing his love in the way he knew best. The way he was most comfortable with. And it was magical.

* * *

_Find me here, and speak to me_

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

_You are the light that's leading me to the place_

_Where I find peace again_

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

* * *

"Yuuri!" Victor tried to overpower the music, but to no avail. He felt moved, he desperately needed to touch him. Yuuri only smiled in return.

* * *

_You calm the storms and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in, take me deeper now_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

* * *

As the music ebbed out, Yuuri came over. He leaned over the boards of the rink, being all smiles and glistening skin. Victor took him in his arms, silently shaking as he couldn't hold his feelings in anymore.

Yuuri gave him a kiss, one that assured him that the day had just begun.

"Happy birthday, Victor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Victor, hey... You okay?"

"I am fiiiine, Yuuri! Sooo happy. I had the greatest time, I swear!"

Yuuri smiled. Victor's thirtieth birthday had turned out to be exactly what he had wanted for him. The morning's scavenger hunt, the day's many hours roaming the streets together, and the night's crazy fun. And now, the aftermath. A very drunk and clingy Victor. It had been quite the challenge getting him home, but Yuuri was sure that he would treasure this day and its memories for years to come. He hoped that Victor would too. In hindsight, it was quite amusing.

"Victor, you can't hold on to me like that. I can't reach the keys." Yuuri had concentrate, he was seconds away from laughing. The situation was really awkward in a humorous way.

"But I neeeed tooo, Yuuuri! I will never let goo!"

Yuuri miraculously managed to fish out his keys while having Victor around his neck.

"I'm opening the door now so don't lean back like that." _He's so drunk!_

Yuuri opened the door slowly, making sure that Victor wouldn't fall headfirst into the hallway.

"Hey, we're home already! Maaakkachiiin's...! Yuuri, Makkachin's hungry."

"I'm sure he is. Don't worry. Victor, hold on to me like, no, not like that. Here," Yuuri placed Victor's hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to take off your shoes, just try to stand still for me."

"For you, I can do any-thiiing! Yuuri, know wut?"

"No, love. What?" Yuuri pried off Victor's shoes as fast as he possibly could.

"I think I'm sooo drunk right nao!"

"Really? You don't say."

Yuuri found everything about Victor so endearing at that particular moment. Although he barely had something resembling self control going for him, his whole being radiated happiness and contentment. It rubbed off on Yuuri too. It made him feel warm inside seeing Victor like that, it was something he wanted to sustain until... well, forever.

"Let me take your coat. Then, go to the sofa for me, okay?"

As Yuuri removed his own shoes and coat, he heard Victor plop down in the sofa with a happy noise.

* * *

Victor declared that he was thirsty, somewhere underneath the thick and wooly blanket he'd wrapped around himself. He demanded coffee, but Yuuri declared that he was getting water. After filling up Makkachin's waterbowl, he returned to see to his very drunk husband.

After helping Victor down a couple of mouthfuls, Yuuri made himself comfortable next to him. His eyes scanned the room. Victor's clothes were strewn all across the floor. _He's really quick to undress._

Victor put his head on his lap with a deep sigh, making Yuuri turn his attention to him instead.

"I luv you, Yuuri Kassuki."

"I love you too, Victor. I think you should go to sleep. Want me to help you get into bed?"

"Nuh. I wanna be with you."

"I'm going to go to bed too, you know."

Victor snuggled against his stomach, letting small blissful noises escape him.

"Yuuri? Play with me!"

Now, Yuuri couldn't help himself. He had to laugh. "What? Play with you?"

"Uh-huh. A small game. A drinking game!"

"You've had enough, Victor. Sorry."

"Nonono, not more drinks. Just the game. See, we don't have to drink because I'm drunk already!"

"Yes. Yes, you are. I do think that you should sleep instead of playing games. Don't you?"

"Yuuri, it's muh birthday! Don' dissapoint me on muh birthday!"

"Sure, I'll play with you." _Even when he's absolutely wrecked, he's wonderful. How I love him._

* * *

After listening to Victor explain, at least five times, how the game worked, Yuuri realised he was trying to explain the 'Never have I ever'-game. _I'm so lucky I've never played it with him being somewhat sober, he would trash me._

"So, dass how you play," Victor concluded, happy with his thorough explanation of the rules.

"What do you suggest we do instead of drink then, Victor?"

"Kiss! I wan' to kiss you, Yuuri!"

"Silly," he bent down and kissed his forehead, "we can do that anyway."

"Aww... You're so kewt, you know? But pleeease?"

"What kind of husband would I be to deny my birthday boy his final birthday wish? Okay, go ahead. You start."

Victor frowned. Apparently thinking hard about what he was going to say. His face lit up suddenly, and his eyes grew big with revelation.

Seeing his smile, so genuine and derived from nothing but love and happiness, made Yuuri's heart flutter. "You've decided," he asked.

"Yup. So, lessee... Never have I evar been as surprised as to-day!" Victor closed his eyes and tilted his chin upward. Waiting for a kiss that never came.

Yuuri laughed. "You know, you can't..." He had to catch his breath, it was as if the convulsions of joy wasn't going to ebb out anytime soon. "Hoo boy," he dried a tear from his eye, looking down at Victor who had a very puzzled expression on his face.

"No kiss? Whyyy?"

Yuuri took a deep breath. "Victor, that's not how the game works!" He felt the bubbles of laughter again, but did his best to stifle them. "You need to, I can't believe this, say something that you think **I've** done. Oh, never mind." Yuuri found his mouth and gave Victor a deep kiss. _Gah, he tastes of vodka. I think I'm going to get drunk._

"Upsidedown kisses are THE BEST! Moar!"

"Do you want to play or not? I told you before, we don't have to play in order to kiss."

"You play! You play and I'll be riiite here, ready for moar!"

* * *

Yuuri stood up, followed by a disgruntled noise from Victor. _No need to frown, birthday boy._ He removed his sweater and tried to find a way to get under the blanket Victor was all wrapped into. No easy feat, since Victor was mesmerised by what he was seeing and hence, made no effort to move.

Luckily, he found a corner not stuck underneath his drunken playmate. He enjoyed his warmth as he slid on top of him. He could feel Victor's heart beating harder and faster against his own chest. It did wonders for his self-esteem.

"We can play by your rules if you want to." He nibbled on his lower lip. "Never have I ever... been in love as much as I am right now." A deep kiss followed. One that made them both mewl.

"Never have I ever," Yuuri continued with bated breath, "felt so at ease with anyone else than with you." He trailed soft kisses along Victor's jawline.

"Yuuri..." Victor's voice was mellow. Dripping with something else than his intoxication.

"Never have I ever wanted to spend my life with anyone else than you." He kissed his chest, letting every kiss linger. "Thank you for making me yours."

Yuuri glanced at Victor. His face was flushed, his lips somewhat apart. Breathing a bit heavier than before.

"Relax. It's your birthday," Yuuri said when Victor tried to prop himself up on his elbows. "Just lie back down." Yuuri paused for a second or two before continuing. "Never have I ever tought of doing this to you. On your birthday, no less."

* * *

As Yuuri disappeared from view, Victor's breathing abruptly stopped. Only to resume with a drawn out cry. Then, everything became silent. Still. Much like St Petersburg, covered in snow.


End file.
